One Misty Day
by Celestial Shimmer
Summary: Six girls get transported to the Feudal Era, from an Anime Convention. After they get there they get turned into demons. To make things even more fun Sesshomaru, InuYasha, Miroku, Naraku, Kouga, and Shippo's distant family member Yasai like one of the six
1. Teleportation and the Dog Bros

Chapter One  
'Teleportation and the Dog Bros.'  
  
Six girls walked through the doors of the Anime Convention. All were dressed as InuYasha characters. The tallest was dressed as Sesshomaru the only thing missing from her costume was the eye color because her bright blue eyes stood out horribly. Next to her a short girl, shortest in fact, was dressed as Rin. The second tallest was dressed as InuYasha, well InuYasha with glasses and green/blue eyes. The second shortest was dressed as Kagome, she looked almost exactly like Kagome. Behind her was a girl just a little taller than her dressed as Miroku. And finally a girl just about the same height as the one in front of her was Kouga.  
"Well it looks like were one of the first here." Namida, the girl dressed as Sesshomaru said looking at the almost empty room.  
"Is that a good thing?" Sorayu, the girl dressed as Rin asked.  
"Hey, Kagome?" Shinsetsu, the girl dressed as Miroku said.  
"What?" Yoru, the girl dressed as Kagome turned to her friend.  
"Will you bear my child?" Shinsetsu asked.  
"SHINSETSU, WILL YOU STOP IT!? I DON'T SEE WHY YOU HAVE TO ASK IT EVERY TEN SECONDS!!" Yoru shouted.  
"Oh, stop it you too." Akaineko, the girl dressed as InuYasha said.  
"Akaineko's rights.....oh come on girls save it for the Convention." Suwaru, the girl dressed as Kouga said, "Besides, Shinsetsu, you are way too into character!"  
Just as she said that there was a bright flash and the next thing that they knew they were floating above the ground and were falling fast. They landed hard on their rear ends.  
"Ouch!" All said at once.  
"What the heck happened?" Sorayu asked, looking around.  
As Akaineko stood up and brushed herself off she said, "It looks like we got transported here, through what seemed like a power surge."  
"How is that possible? And doesn't this place look familiar to you, almost like we've been here or seen it before?" Namida asked looking at everyone.  
Yoru looked around and a look of shock came over her face, "It looks like we're in the."  
"Feudal Era!" They all said looking surprised, shocked, and amazed at the same time.  
"Wow! Wow!" Akaineko said grinning horribly.  
"I wonder if we will meat any InuYasha characters!?" Namida looked around with keen interest, as she did so her light blue wig for her costume flew off and landed in the grass and blond hair fell to her shoulders.  
"Stop looking for Sesshomaru, Namida!" Sorayu said.  
Namida glared at her, "Hey! Sorayu, look!! It's Kouga!!" Namida said pointing to a rustling bush.  
"Where?!" Sorayu leaped into the bush.  
A little, frightened squirrel ran out of the bush. It saw Namida's long, kimono sleeves and ran in them for cover. As the poor, frightened squirrel poked its head out Sorayu came out of the bush, sticks and leaves caught in her hair. Everyone but Sorayu laughed.  
"Very funny!" Sorayu snapped.  
"I know." Namida said sarcastically. There was a long awkward silence in which Shinsetsu decided to fill, "Kagome, will you bear my child?"  
"WILL YOU STOP IT?!" Yoru yelled at her and raised her hand ready to smack Shinsetsu.  
Akaineko and Namida both held Yoru back, while Sorayu and Suwaru pulled Shinsetsu away from the incoming doom.  
As this seen played out a strange voice in the distance made them all look, "My Lord, please slow down!"  
"Who was that?" Shinsetsu said eager to get Yoru's mind off of killing her.  
"It sounded like.." Namida started.  
"JAKIN!" Sorayu finished.  
They all exchanged looks of surprise and shock. And then out of no where Namida and Akaineko went running in the direction of Jakin's voice.  
"What got into them?" Suwaru asked.  
"Well you know how they feel about Sesshomaru right? Well wherever Jakin is Sesshomaru is bound to be near by." Shinsetsu pointed out.  
"She has a point, Suwaru." Yoru said.  
"You know if Sesshomaru is on his way to find InuYasha, and Miroku is with InuYasha's group." Shinsetsu didn't finish her sentence and just ran as fast as she could after the others.  
"Lost another." Yoru rolled her eyes at the girls raging hormones.  
"How about I go make sure that Akaineko and Namida don't kill each other over Sesshomaru?" Suwaru walked off after there insane friends.  
"Sorayu, why don't you go too? Kouga could be there." Yoru said.  
"Then what are we waiting for?! Let's go!!" Sorayu said and ran after the others.  
Yoru watched her run off. No one would ever guess that she liked InuYasha, "I get to baby sit now! Great!" She said and followed the others.  
  
Once Yoru reached the others Namida and Akaineko were arguing about something.  
"Ok. Let's make a deal. Because you like Naraku, you can have him if he shows up." Namida said raising an eyebrow.  
"Alright, I'll be a good friend and let you get Sesshomaru, but only if Naraku shows up!" Akaineko said smiling.  
Namida nodded.  
They continued walking in the direction of Jakin's voice. After a half hour or so they came to a castle. Naraku's castle to be precise. They looked around and soon spotted InuYasha.  
"Hi, InuYasha!" Akaineko waved to him.  
"How the hell do you know my name?!" InuYasha snapped.  
"Let's see. ummm...... Well, you are a cartoon where we come from." Namida said grinning.  
"A what? Oh you mean those moving pictures on that box? How can I be one of those damned things?" He questioned.  
"Never mind. Where is everyone else?" Shinsetsu said looking behind him to see if they would magically appear.  
InuYasha ignored her and looked at Akaineko, "Why are you dressed like me, and you like Kagome, you like Rin, you like Kouga, you like Sesshomaru, and you like Miroku?"  
"It's what's called an Anime Convention. People dress up as there favorite character and go to a costume contest. The only reason I'm dressed like you is because I am not the tallest. If I were tallest then I would be dressed as Sesshomaru instead of Namida." Akaineko explained it to him.  
Shippo appeared on his shoulder, "How come none of you are dressed like me?" He asked, sadly.  
"Well, I was going to go as you but I hang around Namida more that Akaineko so I went as Rin." She said pointing to Namida and Akaineko as she said their names.  
"Ok. Enough with the questions! I'm Shinsetsu. That is Namida, that is Akaineko, that is Sorayu, that is Yoru, and that is Suwaru. Now I get to ask you a question! Where is Miroku, Sango, and Kagome?" Shinsetsu was mad at him for ignoring her question in the first place.  
"Well you are a bunch of humans so you can't do much damage, Naraku kidnapped them. I was looking for them..."  
"Hello, little brother." A deep voice said from behind them.  
Everyone turned to see Sesshomaru walking towards them. Namida and Akaineko were hiding their pleasure well.  
"What do you want?" InuYasha drew the tetsaiga.  
"Settle down, half breed." He walked forward and eyed the girls, "I'm not here to kill you. I'm looking for Rin. Naraku kidnapped her."  
Akaineko and Namida suppressed a giggle. "Man they are annoying!" Yoru whispered to Sorayu.  
"Why is she dressed like me?" Sesshomaru asked looking at Namida.  
"It's was for what's called an Anime Convention." Namida was just happy that he noticed her. She explained it to Sesshomaru.  
He nodded showing that he understood once she finished. Then he turned to look at everyone, "Can any of you find the entrance to Naraku's damned castle?"  
"Ummmmm....... We can help find one." Namida said.  
"Wait who says that I will work with HIM! And he won't kill me?" InuYasha said glaring at Sesshomaru.  
Sesshomaru turned to InuYasha calmly, "I thought I made it clear that I wasn't going to kill you? I'm going to find Rin."  
InuYasha mumbled profanities under his breath.  
"Stupid half breed." Sesshomaru said after hearing InuYasha's response.  
"Let's get going before more fighting breaks out." Yoru said.  
All agreed and started looking for an entrance. 


	2. Transmogrification Potion

Chapter Two  
"Transmogrification Potion"  
  
After circling the castle about three times they found Jakin. Apparently Sesshomaru had tried to ditch him. He tried to kill him too, but apparently leaving him in crocodile infested waters doesn't work. Either they didn't eat Jakin because they felt that he was one of them or he smelled so bad that they all died on contact.  
"My god! Sesshomaru was right! This is a damned castle!!" Namida cursed, "It should NOT be this hard to find a stupid entrance!"  
"I agree with her. It really shouldn't be this hard." Sesshomaru said nodding.  
"Four." Sorayu continued counting.  
"THANK YOU, SORAYU!!" Yoru snapped, "Do you think that you could count something else other than how many times you go around the castle?"  
"What do you want her to count, the trees?" Akaineko said sarcastically.  
"Don't give her any ideas, Akaineko!" Namida said.  
Suwaru stopped and pulled out an InuYasha manga and flipped through the pages. She looked up and scanned the area, "If we move forward a couple feet and look to our right, then we should find the entrance."  
"You mean to say the spot that we passed three times, and that I pointed out to you three times, and every time you said that that wasn't it because it was too out into the open?!" Yoru was very pissed.  
"And you couldn't have taken that out earlier because?!" Namida was also pissed, she managed to calm herself then walked to the entrance and opened the door, "Come on all."  
"But I want to see the fight!" Shippo wined.  
Shippo was talking about Yoru stalking towards Suwaru, looking thoroughly pissed off.  
"No, Yoru! Don't be rash!" Suwaru ran faster that anyone thought that she could. She made a strait bee line for the open door, and left Yoru in the dust.  
"Suwaru, I wasn't going to kill you!" Yoru yelled, then she suddenly lowered her voice, "I'd just maim you." She walked in after Suwaru.  
Sesshomaru and InuYasha were stunned, "Is that normal?" Sesshomaru said to the remaining girls.  
"Yeah.....it is. It's a good thing she didn't have a sharp object." Akaineko said calmly as Sesshomaru and InuYasha both checked their sides for their swords.  
They fallowed in the other two into the entrance. Five minutes of nervous silence went by slowly, and yet again, Shinsetsu decided to break the silence.  
Apparently she had forgotten that InuYasha, Sesshomaru, and Shippo were with them. She walked up to Yoru, got down on one knee, "Kagome, will you bear my child?"  
Sesshomaru leaned to the closest person near him, it just happened to be Namida. He whispered, "Is she gay? Or crazy?"  
Namida looked at him, "Umm......well we aren't sure yet. I'm just stunned that she did that with you and InuYasha here."  
Everyone was just as surprised as Namida and Sesshomaru were.  
"What the heck is wrong with you?!" Yoru slapped Shinsetsu across her face.  
"Shinsetsu did you forget that InuYasha and Sesshomaru are right behind you?!" Akaineko asked backing away slowly.  
"Or are you just stupid?" Suwaru asked.  
"Fluffy thinks that you're gay, now." Namida said happy with the pet name that she chose for Sesshomaru.  
"Damn this thing!" He cursed quietly.  
"Umm.......Who is Fluffy?" Shippo asked.  
Sesshomaru sighed, "Present." He said as all the girls giggled. "Stupid cackling hens." He said quietly.  
"That sounds fitting." InuYasha grinned.  
"Watch it, half breed!" Sesshomaru said giving InuYasha a smirk, Jakin shuddered.  
Suddenly, as if Akaineko got bored or she had a sudden burst of energy filled her, she ran forward and touched InuYasha's ears. She muttered "Squeaky squeaky, fuzzy fuzzy." As she pet the ears.  
"Don't touch me, wench!" InuYasha smacked her had away.  
"Sorayu give me my five bucks!" Yoru demanded.  
"OK. LET'S GET SOMETHING STRATE!!! I'M NOT GAY! I'M JUST IN CHARACTER!!!!!!!" Shinsetsu yelled.  
"Ok. I'm going to speak to her through you now....Namida right?" Sesshomaru said thinking that Shinsetsu was WAY too beneath him to talk too directly.  
"Fine with me, Fluffy." Namida said grinning. *He knows my name!!* She thought.  
Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at his pet name. She liked him and he knew it, *If only she were demon.* He thought.  
They came to a dark long, dark hallway, and stopped. The dark abyss didn't look too welcoming.  
"We going in there?" Sorayu said, imitating Dory from Finding Nemo.  
"Yep." Yoru said.  
"P. Sherman 42 Wallaby Way?"  
"Yep."  
They all exchanged looks of nervousness and then looked at Sesshomaru and InuYasha, the only two that didn't look nervous. InuYasha, wanting to be the brave one, was the first to move. He took a hesitant step forward they continued down the hallway. Sesshomaru was next followed by Namida, the little squirrel in her sleeve, and Jakin. Next was Akaineko and Shinsetsu followed cautiously. Yoru walked as fast as she could to catch up with InuYasha, she stopped when she was behind him.  
Shippo and Sorayu on the other hand were so scared that they clung to each other for dear life. Suwaru had to pull them apart just so they could walk.  
They continued down the hallway in silence, the sound of their footsteps like they be heard for miles. The hallway continued for a long, long time and slowly began to grow darker. None of them noticed that the group had stopped until there was a small crash of a Namida and InuYasha collision.  
"Ouch, damn it!" Namida cursed quietly.  
"Got that right, wench! You want to get us caught?!" InuYasha scolded her.  
Sesshomaru's eyes started to glow red, and Akaineko came up behind Namida, "Shut up, InuYasha. It's your fault for not telling us you stopped!"  
InuYasha gave her a death glare but it was too dark to see him do it, heck you could only see Sesshomaru's eyes glowing red in Namida's defense.  
"Can anyone see anything besides Sesshomaru's evil death glare?" InuYasha said even at a whisper his voice seemed too loud for the hallway.  
"No." Namida snapped, but she spoke for everyone.  
Sesshomaru's eyes had stopped glowing, "Jakin." He said in his 'I control everything' voice.  
"Yes, My Lord?"  
"Go in front of InuYasha and use the Staff of Heads to light up the hallway."  
"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru." Jakin felt his way in front of them and a blast of fire lit up the hallway.  
"Burn, baby, burn!" Shinsetsu said with a crazy voice.  
"It just keeps going and going and going and going and going."  
"Thank you, Sorayu!" Akaineko snapped.  
Something glistened on the floor that caught Sorayu's and Shinsetsu's eye. The two of them lunged for it at the same time, flatting Jakin in the process, the light went out and Namida shrieked.  
"What?!" Everyone looked at her, well where they knew she was.  
"Y-y-y-you t-t-t-touched J-Jakin!" came her reply.  
"Oh! That's just wrong!" Sesshomaru said disgusted.  
Both Sorayu and Shinsetsu jumped up, "Yuck!" They said  
Once that was over, they continued down the hallway from hell and finally came to a door. Once open, they saw Kagome, Rin, Sango, and Miroku chained to the wall.  
"InuYasha!" Kagome shouted at the site him.  
"InuYasha, you finally showed up." A deep voice said.  
They all looked to see Naraku emerge from the shadows. Akaineko ran forward and gave him a small kiss on the lips, then stood next to him and stroked his hair. "Hello, my pet." She crooned.  
Naraku spat, "Did InuYasha just k-k-kiss me?" He stuttered.  
"No, that's not InuYasha." Namida said then pointed to InuYasha, "That is."  
Akaineko pulled off the InuYasha wig that she was wearing for the costume. Her short hair was a bright crayola red. "See I'm not InuYasha." She said as she continued to pet him.  
"Good." Naraku said quietly, he liked the attention but it didn't show.  
"Naraku, give back Rin!" Sesshomaru pulled out Tokijin.  
"And Kagome, Sango, and Miroku!" InuYasha pulled out the Tetsiaga  
"Why?" Naraku was starting to get a little annoyed with Akaineko.  
Sesshomaru took a step forward, InuYasha soon followed.  
"Yoru," Namida whispered to her friend.  
"What?"  
"While they distract Naraku we can free Miroku, Sango, Kagome, and Rin, then run for it."  
"We'll need help." Yoru was doubtful.  
"Get Shinsetsu, Suwaru, and Sorayu. Akaineko is obviously preoccupied."  
"Fine." Yoru walked as quietly as she could to get the others.  
Namida walked to Sesshomaru and relayed the plan to him. Once she got his permission she snuck off to free them. She managed to get Miroku unchained first, he showed his appreciation by running his hand over her butt. She gave him a small smack and continued with the others chains.  
Yoru showed up with Shinsetsu. Apparently the others were too scared to move. With all of them per chain they freed them. As soon as they were done, Namida yelled to Sesshomaru that they were ready to leave at any time now.  
They made a good retreat considering the reluctant Akaineko put up one hell of a fight. Once outside they continued running and refused to look back, except Akaineko who had to be carried but Sesshomaru. Only after Sesshomaru and InuYasha slowed down did they know that they were safe.  
"Good plan, Namida." Suwaru said, they all nodded in agreement. Namida enjoyed the attention.  
"Does anyone know what Naraku was planning on doing with the four of you?" Sesshomaru asked.  
"He was planning to turn us into demons with this, Lord Sesshomaru." Rin held up a strange bottled substance, that smelled so horrible that InuYasha and Sesshomaru passed out from the smell.  
  
One hour later they woke up. Rin and Namida were hovering over Sesshomaru.  
"Are you alright, Fluffy?" Namida said.  
"Fine. Rin, let me take a look at that." Rin handed the bottle to Sesshomaru as she was told.  
"It could be a potion that turns humans into demons. After all that's what Naraku was planning, wasn't it?" Namida said.  
"Lord Sesshomaru, I'll hang on to it for you." Jakin said.  
Sesshomaru handed him the bottle, but in the process Rin grabbed at Jakin's hand making the bottle fall. 


	3. Mystified

Chapter Three  
"Mystified"  
It happened in slow motion, the bottle fell right out of Jakin's hands. Sesshomaru grabbed Rin and pulled her to a safe place, after all that potion could NOT be a good thing if it smelled THAT bad! He was going back to get Namida when a mist that was too thick to see through, filled the air. InuYasha had saved Kagome and was heading back for Yoru at the time. Miroku had saved Sango and was going to get Akaineko and Shinsetsu. Kirara had been directed to save the others.  
As six girls tried to escape the smoke like mist filled their lungs and they couldn't breath. All eventually passed out.  
As this went on, Kouga had been tracking Kagome and found the group, "What the hell is going on?" He asked.  
Naraku leaped out of a nearby tree and startled the other conscious ones, "It seams that the bottle that had my demon transformation potion broke."  
"What the hell can we do to save them?!" Sesshomaru actually showed a sign of anger and concern.  
One of Shippo's distant family members named Yasai showed up and looked questioningly at the site, "What went wrong here?"  
"YASAI!!!" Shippo leaped into Yasai's arms.  
"Hey, Shippo." He smiled. He had red hair and a red fox tail that turned white at the tip.  
Surprisingly enough the mist cleared within a minute. All of the six were unconscious. Miroku ran forward to check on Shinsetsu. InuYasha walked/ran to Yoru. Sesshomaru walked oddly fast to get to Namida. Kouga walked over to Sorayu and Yasai went to Suwaru. Naraku remained where he was but looked a bit concerned about Akaineko.  
Sesshomaru was the first to notice the slightest change, "Her hair.is changing to silver."  
Everyone examined the girl in front of them. Miroku found, by unknown ways, that Shinsetsu now had a birdlike tail.  
"So the potion does work." Naraku said with a hint of shock in his voice.  
All that were conscious glared at Naraku. The little squirrel came out of Namida's sleeve. The potion had affected it too. It now was much bigger, had two tails, and its teeth were now fangs. It turned to Naraku and its eyes turned red and it started to foam at the mouth.  
Naraku shrieked, "Get it away!! I HATE SQUIRRELS!!!!!"  
The unconscious girls woke up from his screaming. They were all shocked to see a cute boy looking down at them, all blushed a little, except Sorayu.  
"That's odd." Naraku said getting up as fast as possible.  
"What?" InuYasha looked at him.  
"Well, Akaineko looks full demon, and some of the others don't. I heard that it's sapposed to take a while." Naraku said pointing it out to them.  
It was true. Akaineko now had longer red hair, a cat tail that split creating two ends, she had yellow cat eyes, and seemed to be acting like a hyper cat. She leaped at a leaf and batted it playfully. Akaineko looked full demon and so did Suwaru. Suwaru had long brown hair, five brown fox tails, brown eyes that were focused on catching at least one of her five tails. Everyone else looked like a hanyu.  
Sorayu had two little puffs of fur on her cheeks and a small squirrel tail. Her tail was bound to get bigger and she should have little squirrel ears coming in soon. She was focused on gathering nuts.  
Shinsetsu had a bird tail that faded from black to purple, her eyes remained human, and her bird wings would grow off her arms but for bow they were small feathers. She should have talons on her hands and feet soon too. She tried to fly with her future wings.  
Namida now had long, long silver hair, and blue demon eyes. She would have a fluffy dog tail soon and maybe a couple markings.  
Yoru had long black hair that turned white at the tips, she had yellow wolf eyes. She would soon have a black wolf tail. Namida and Yoru eyed each other for a moment then tackled each other.  
As this crazy seen played out Sesshomaru, InuYasha, Miroku, Naraku, Kouga, Yasai, Kagome, Sango, Shippo, and Rin (WAY too many people!) each had a very large sweat drop.  
Namida and Yoru were the first to recover. They stopped fighting and looked around, very confused.  
"What just happened?" Namida asked, eyeing Naraku.  
"Malignant after effects exist." Naraku explained.  
"There were a lot of long words in there, sir. We aren't but humble demons." Yoru said as she did a Jack Sparrow impression, Namida snickered. (I know that it wasn't Jack Sparrow that said that. It's just better to have someone do an impression of a drunken person than a zombie!)  
Naraku sighed, *I'm surrounded by idiots.* He thought.  
Sesshomaru explained before Naraku had a chance to, "It makes them act a little crazy for a while."  
Naraku glared at Yoru, "Exactly!"  
Their attention was drawn back to the other insane ones. Akaineko was saying, "Poke the birdie!" as she poked poor, flightless Shinsetsu with a stick, everyone sweat dropped.  
"How long do these effects last?" Namida said nervous for Akaineko's sake. Namida didn't want her friend to end up in an asylum.  
"It depends." Naraku said, he didn't want Akaineko to end up in one ether, in his mind she was to cute.  
The little demon squirrel ran at Naraku, its fangs barred and fur on end.  
"Keep it away!!" He screamed and ran behind Sesshomaru to use as a demon shield.  
"Get off me!" Sesshomaru said, shoving Naraku away from him. "What's wrong with you?! It's just a squirrel!"  
Namida walked over to the squirrel and picked it up by the tail and put it in Naraku's face. "How can you be afraid of such a cute little thing?" She said as the squirrel foamed at the mouth.  
Yasai, InuYasha, Kouga, Kagome, Sango, Yoru, Shippo, Rin, and Miroku laughed horribly even Sesshomaru snickered.  
"Keep it away!" Naraku screamed and ran up the nearest tree.  
"Does he not know that squirrels live in trees?" Yoru said as she wiped a tear from her eye.  
"Be free my friend!" Namida said as she put the rabid squirrel at the base of the tree.  
The little squirrel scrambled up the tree. Naraku screamed like a little girl, leaped from the tree and landed smack on top of Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru was having a pleasant conversation with Namida, Yoru, Yasai, and InuYasha too.  
"Ow." Came Sesshomaru's muffled reply. "What the hell do you weigh?"  
Naraku got up and pulled Sesshomaru up with him to use him as a demon shield again. "I don't think that we should be talking about THAT! We should be talking about how we are going to prepare for when demon squirrels take over the world."  
As Naraku went into excruciating detail about how we are all going to be ruled by demon squirrels and have to bow down to our demon squirrel overlords, Namida, Yoru, Sesshomaru, Yasai, and InuYasha turned their attention back to Akaineko. She was yet again batting the leaves of the tree and watching them fall with undivided attention.  
Namida leaned her head into the midst of the group, "Watch this." She said and walked over to Akaineko.  
When Akaineko spotted her she let out an amazed "Oooo." And reached up to poke Namida.  
"No, bad." Namida said in a stern voice and grabbed Akaineko's hand. Namida's tone of voice changed to a tone that she would use with ether a young child or a retarded person, "Hey, Akaineko? What type of demon are you?"  
"Kitty kitty!" Akaineko said with a very high tone of voice.  
Sesshomaru smirked and everyone else burst out laughing as Namida walked back to the group. She looked very pleased with herself, ether pleased that she had made Sesshomaru smirk or the fact that she made them laugh at an embarrassed Akaineko.  
Yoru wiped tears from her eyes again, "So how long does this last?" She asked Naraku who was still ranting about demon squirrels.  
".and every time there is a demon squirrel monitor in the room we will have to say- What? Who dares to interrupt Naraku?!" He said looking at Yoru.  
"Oh put a sock in it!" Namida said to Naraku, she was now standing next to Sesshomaru.  
"All you were talking, no ranting, about was demon squirrel overlords." Sesshomaru said, sarcastically  
"Were you even listening to me?!" Naraku snapped.  
"Now why would I listen to something THAT stupid? And who would have thought a powerful demon, such as yourself, would be afraid of squirrels?" Sesshomaru would have said more but Namida tapped his shoulder and whispered, "Give it a rest, Fluffy."  
Naraku glared at Sesshomaru, "It depends on the demon type, like k-9s tend to snap out of it quicker." He pointed to Namida and Yoru.  
"We're a special breed." Sesshomaru said in an oddly high voice then lowered it again. "Damn! I can't believe I just said that! Can the potion affect natural born demons too?"  
"It can." Naraku said  
"How long?" Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.  
"Not very." Naraku said obviously mad about every one ignoring his 'Demon Squirrel Overlord' theory.  
"Hey little brother, you've been oddly quiet. That's so unlike you." Sesshomaru was obviously making fun of InuYasha's big mouth.  
"How do we know we can trust Naraku?" InuYasha said.  
"Because." Yasai started.  
"All you have to do is this." Namida finished. She grabbed the demon squirrel and quietly put it on Naraku's shoulder. (Needless to say it was foaming at the mouth and twitching.)  
Naraku looked at his shoulder and ran in circles screaming. "Seven days until the squirrels invade! Death to us all!!"  
Akaineko lunged forward and pulled his pants down as she landed. "Wow! Nice butt!" She said and smacked his butt.  
Naraku quickly pulled his pants up and gave her a playful glare. "Good thing the potion will wear off soon."  
"It has." Sesshomaru said. "She was herself when she did that. And I'm scarred for life."  
Everyone, excluding Naraku, laughed horribly as Akaineko pet Naraku's hair.  
Shinsetsu and Suwaru were the next to snap out of it. Kouga saw Suwaru, who was still in costume, and walked over to her.  
"Why is she dressed like me?" Kouga said poking her.  
"Stop it!" Suwaru said and poked him right in the eyes.  
"Has anyone seen Sorayu?" Namida and Yoru said at the same time.  
Sorayu came in to the clearing, as if on cue, with a large bag. Namida took one step forward and caused Sorayu's eyes to glow with insanity.  
"My nuts! Go away you losers mine! Come on I'm eaten here! Go away! My nuts!" Sorayu said as she pet the bag of nuts that was taller than Naraku. 


	4. Strip Poker and Demonic Powers

Celestial Shimmer: I know I should have put this in sooner, but hey I didn't feel like it! I don't own the InuYasha characters only the characters that I made up/ based on me and on friends are mine!  
More reviews please! This is my first fic and I need reassurance of people telling me that it's good. Sorry it took me so long by the way.  
  
Chapter Four  
"Strip Poker and Demonic Powers."  
As the dawn's sunlight hit the clearing Sorayu mumbled "Mine!" as she pet the bag of nuts that she slept on. InuYasha, Sesshomaru, Kouga, Naraku, and Yasai held their hand(s) over their ears to protect them from the lumberjack snoring of Shinsetsu.  
Akaineko was sprawled across Naraku's lap, which was odd considering that she fell asleep in the tree above him. Suwaru had used her five tails as a bed. Yoru was a lump under the trench coat that she brought with her. Sango was asleep against the bigger form of Kirara. Kagome and Shippo were lumps in Kagome's sleeping bag.  
Miroku sat up looking at the sky wide eyed. He was unable to get any sleep considering that Shinsetsu, who had fallen asleep against his back, snored like a foghorn all night.  
Jakin, luckily, had been missing for a while. Rin slept under the tree that Sesshomaru was in. InuYasha was on the branch above him.  
"YORU! AKAINEKO! SHINSETU!" Namida shouted.  
Everyone jumped at the volume of Namida's voice. Sesshomaru fell out of the tree, just missing Rin, and InuYasha landed on top of him knocking the breath out of him. Shinsetsu didn't stir, and Akaineko rolled over.  
"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME!?!" Namida grabbed Yoru and shook her furiously. "I LOOK LIKE A FEMALE SESSHOMARU!!!" She was right. She had one blue stripe on ether side of her face, red markings above her eyes. (picture the marks above Sesshomaru's eyes.)  
"Go away..." Yoru said groggily, "and who says I did it?"  
"You have a fluffy dog tail too, Namida." Sango said as she was now wide awake.  
"I know!" She snapped to Sango, to Yoru she said. "Well, Akaineko looks way to happy to move. Shinsetsu can barely manage a strait line, let alone a stripe!"  
There was a short silence followed by Yoru's tired reply. "Leave me alone."  
Namida heard someone come up behind her, thinking it was Miroku trying to 'comfort' her, she whirled around and came face to face with Sesshomaru. Namida's face turned a bright red, after all they were so close that their noses almost touched.  
"Um...Hi?" Namida said a little embarrassed.  
".....................The markings might have just shown up over night." Sesshomaru said as he looked at the new markings that she had.  
"Why?" Namida tried to take a step back, but her legs wouldn't respond.  
"Well Naraku said that the transformation wasn't complete." He said looking at them a little too close.  
Yoru sat up half asleep, "Why do my ears hurt? Why are they so close together?" Yoru went wide eyed. She looked around the clearing everyone else was also wide eyed.  
"That's probably it. You're a dog demon and your transformation wasn't complete." Sesshomaru said standing up strait. "Namida?"  
Namida had scuttled away as far as she could without him noticing.  
*I think I made her nervous.* Sesshomaru thought.  
  
After a couple minutes of prying Rin, Shippo, and Sorayu out of bed they walked into the forest.  
"Sorayu! This is the tenth time we've had to stop and wait for you! Leave the nuts!" Akaineko said while everyone else nodded in agreement.  
"No! My nuts! Mine!!" Sorayu's eye twitched.  
"How about I carry them?" Namida reached out to grab the bag from Sorayu.  
Green stuff, much like Sesshomaru's poison, shot from her hand. It melted the bag and the nuts inside. Namida turned around to see Sorayu's eyes slowly filling up with tears.  
"I'm so sorry, Sorayu! I don't what happened or how!" Namida reached her hand forward to put it on Sorayu's shoulder. Her hand started to glow green again. Everyone jumped out of the way as the poison melted the tree behind them. "This is not my day!" Namida said.  
"Sesshomaru teach her how to use those!" InuYasha said, he had dived on Yoru and Kagome to save them.  
"Don't worry, I will! That poison hit what was my left arm! Damn that stuff hurts!" Sesshomaru put his hand where the poison hit.  
"I'm so sorry!" Namida rushed over, her hands dripped with poison.  
"It's fine." He said.  
Suddenly a bright blue-green glow blinded everyone. The glow vanished as fast as it came. Once they could see again they saw Sesshomaru unconscious. Namida and Akaineko were the first to make sure he was ok. It turned out that Namida's poison had healing properties, because Sesshomaru's left arm was fully healed.  
Sesshomaru woke up to see Namida and Akaineko staring down at him.  
"You alright?" Namida and Akaineko said at the same time.  
"Just shocked." He moved his left arm. He was a little that Namida was worried and apparently it showed because what Akaineko said surprised them both.  
"I'm glad you're ok. I wouldn't want anything to happen to Namida's lover." Akaineko said in a very sweet tone of voice, Namida shot her a glare.  
  
"I'm glad everyone's alive too. But I'm hungry! Can we get some food?!" Yasai said breaking up the sweet moment.  
Kagome took her backpack off and dug through it. "Sorry, everyone, but it looks like I'm out of food. But Kaede's hut isn't too far off."  
"Good we'll eat there." Akaineko said, she apparently was also hungry.  
Poor Sorayu had remained quiet the entire time, but no one paid any mind to her. The finally arrived at the rice patties, where a couple people sat down to rest.  
"Hey, guys! I have a great idea!!" Akaineko said.  
"I thought you were hungry?" Namida said, she was a little mad that Akaineko and Yasai had stopped a possible kiss.  
"I can wait. How about we all play strip poker?" Akaineko smiled. "And to make it even more interesting, the first one to loose all of their clothes has to streak."  
"Namida, what is strip poker?" Sesshomaru asked her.  
"Umm........" *Crap! How am I going to explain this?!* "It's where you play poker and when you do badly you take off a piece of clothing. And the first person to loose all of their clothes looses the game." She leaned back and whispered so that only he could hear. "You and I have the best chance of winning, we have the most layers on."  
"Should Rin, Shippo, and Sorayu be here while we play?" Kagome said eyeing the three younger ones.  
"Kagome! What are ye doing here?!" Kaede's voice made them turn and look.  
"Kaede! Would you look after them for us?" Kagome asked.  
"Alright, but who are ye new friends?"  
"Oh. This is Shinsetsu, Namida, Yoru, Sorayu, Akaineko, and Suwaru. They are all new demons that are going to help us along our journey." Kagome explained.  
"But what about—"Kaede said.  
"Don't worry about Naraku or Sesshomaru. They're Akaineko's and Namida's boyfriends." Sango said, making Namida, Sesshomaru and Naraku blush. Akaineko on the other hand looked very pleased.  
Kaede started walking away when Kouga caught up with her. "I'm coming too. I'm hungry."  
With the little ones gone, the group sat down in a circle as Kagome got the cards out and explained how to play. Most everyone targeted Akaineko because she seemed to always have the worst hand. Naraku had a different reason; Akaineko was the one responsible for making him a little more than half naked.  
"You lost fair and square, Akaineko." Yoru said.  
"Take it off." Naraku said.  
"One condition, you too!" Akaineko said, smirking.  
Naraku thought for a moment, "Fine." He finally said.  
They both pulled off their last garments as Namida spoke up, "Only Akaineko has to streak though." She only had her bra and underwear left.  
"I don't mind." Akaineko said.  
"Go then." Namida said and pointed in the direction Akaineko was to run in.  
"Bye!" Akaineko said and took off.  
After she was gone Suwaru spoke up, "It surprises me. Akaineko is the best at poker and she lost, and I'm the worst at poker and I won."  
"Judging by what I have seen from her, I'll bet she lost on purpose." Sesshomaru said. He only had the fluffy-thing left.  
"Ye children are nuts!!" Kaede's voice startled everyone. "Ye could have al least done that in the woods instead of the rice patties!!"  
Namida walked up behind Kaede, "We're only playing strip poker."  
"It's not as bad as it looks." Shinsetsu came up behind Namida. She had her arm over her chest, for she only had underwear on.  
"Where is Kouga?" Namida asked.  
"He said he wasn't feeling well. So he is resting." Kaede said.  
Shippo, Rin, and Sorayu poked their heads out of the door.  
"Children avert thine eyes!" Kaede said to them.  
"But we want to see!" Shippo begged.  
"Ye ain't old enough!" Kaede said pushing them back into the hut.  
Namida and Shinsetsu looked at each other and decided it best to go back and get dressed in the rice patties.  
Once they reached the group they found that they had all already put their clothes on.  
"Naraku's been oddly quiet." Yasai said.  
"He's hiding something." Sesshomaru said.  
Namida pulled her Sesshomaru shirt off the ground and tried to brush the dirt off. "What's he hiding?" She shook the shirt furiously trying to get the dirt off. "Damn. If I ever get home, I'll have to wash this."  
"That would be why I'm happy that my costume is black and purple." Shinsetsu said.  
"What are they doing at Kaede's hut? Eating? If so, I'm envious." Yasai was taking the 'subtle' rout in saying that he was hungry.  
"Well, Kouga wasn't feeling well, and I guess the others are eating." Shinsetsu said.  
"I'll have to ask if Kaede has any kimonos I can wear." Namida said glaring at her Sesshomaru pants.  
They reached the hut and Kaede handed a kimono to Namida the second she saw her.  
"Can we have one too?" Yoru asked.  
Kaede nodded and walked into a back room as Namida followed to get dressed.  
Namida came back with the other kimonos, she had already put hers on, and Kaede came back with some food for them. Miroku let out a whistle when he saw Namida and the other girls in their new kimonos.  
Namida had a white and blue kimono with silver designs on it. Yoru had a green and white with red flowers on it. Suwaru had a black with blue designs. Shinsetsu didn't want a kimono, she said she was happy with what she had on. The same went for Sorayu and Akaineko was still streaking.  
Sesshomaru had been pestering Naraku about what he was hiding from them. When Naraku was about to say what he was hiding Akaineko came stumbling into the hut.  
"Hide me! ...Villagers... chasing... hitting me with rocks...They hit my head...butt... and back...One smashed my tail." She whined.  
Kaede tossed a kimono to her and hit her in the face causing her to fall over backwards.  
All of them started laughing. In the middle of the laughing fit Kouga blacked out.  
Sorayu was the first to notice. "Kouga, noooooooooo!" She cried.  
Namida rolled her eyes. "Drama queen." Well again I'm sorry it took me so long to get this one up. I'm having horrible writers block. So it might be a longer wait for the next chapter. 


	5. The Potion's True Purpose

Celestial Shimmer: Ok. Only because my friends are driving me insane saying that I should put a Disclaimer on every chapter, I'm going to. I don't see why though, it's a fan fiction! Fan the word Fan means that I don't own the characters! I wish that I owned Sesshomaru, though. That would be nice. Note also that this is a more serious chapter, well kind of.  
Celestial Shimmer/Disclaimer: *sighs* I don't own any of the characters except the ones I made up (Namida, Yoru, Shinsetsu, Akaineko, Sorayu, Suwaru, and Yasai) There I'm done. *Stomps off mumbling profanities*  
  
Chapter Five  
"The Potion's True Purpose"  
Kouga woke up to having the world look oddly bigger, and his clothes were too big. To make matters worse, everyone was looking at him strangely. Strangely meaning their eyes wide and jaws dropped.  
"What is everyone looking at? What the hell?! Why's my voice so damn high?!" Kouga said his voice was oddly high.  
"Now, Kouga, you shouldn't be cussing like that at your age." Suwaru said as everyone around her giggled and snickered as quiet as they could.  
"What the hell do you mean?! I'm... I'm... I forget my age, but I'm a hell of a lot older that you!!" Kouga snapped.  
Akaineko, Shinsetsu, and Namida looked through their costumes that were on the floor. (Except Shinsetsu's) and pulled out a compact. (A.k.a little mirror that most girls have to preen themselves with. I have one!)  
"Holy Shit!! Kouga shouted.  
"Kouga!" Shinsetsu said sternly.  
"So...Who is going to wash his mouth out with soap?!" Namida asked turning to the group.  
Everyone looked at Akaineko.  
"Alright," She walked over to her InuYasha costume in the corner of the hut and pulled out liquid soap. "This is the only stuff I have. Just don't swallow this." She walked towards Kouga.  
Kouga looked at her and at the soap. He tried to scramble to his feet but Shinsetsu, Yoru, and Namida talked him.  
"You are going to take your punishment like a man!" Shinsetsu said as she and the other two held him down.  
"Stop cussing and we'll stop." Namida slapped Kouga across the face putting him in a small daze. "It's that simple!"  
"Kouga were you like this as a ki- wait, I guess we are finding out the answer to that question first hand." Yoru remarked sarcastically.  
They managed to get it done with a lot of cussing, hitting, and a very large amount of chasing around the hut. By the time they finished Kouga was spitting soap out of his mouth.  
"Don't you ever do that again, bi..." Kouga stopped himself from cussing at the sight of Namida, Shinsetsu, and Yoru sanding and Akaineko reaching for the soap.  
Kaede had watched the entire thing, and was now utterly disgusted. As was Sesshomaru, InuYasha, Yasai, Miroku, Sango, Kagome, and poor Sorayu was in tears.  
"Why did that happen, Kouga becoming younger and all?" Sango wondered.  
"Who knows?" Namida said.  
"I do." Naraku said.  
Everyone looked at him confused.  
Naraku sighed, *Confession time* he thought. "I saw all the signs. Kouga had too much of the gases given off by the potion."  
"I breathed in some... and I... never mind." Sesshomaru said.  
"What?" Namida asked him.  
"I was going to say that I was feeling fine, but now I feeling a little queasy myself." He said as he sat down.  
"Naraku, you look shorter." Akaineko said.  
"I also breathed in too much. Kouga is now about the age of seven." Naraku said.  
"That's my age Sorayu said. (Sorry about this. Namida age 17. Yoru age 17, three months younger that Namida, Akaineko age 17, two months younger that Yoru, Suwaru age 16, Shinsetsu between 15 and 16, and Sorayu is 7)  
"Why did I get younger and everyone else turned into demons? They were in the cloud of gases how come they still exist?" Kouga asked.  
"Because you were born a demon. The purpose of the potion is..." Naraku started.  
"To turn humans into demons, right?" Akaineko interrupted.  
"No, wench." Naraku snapped. "It's to turn us back into what we were originally."  
"By that you mean?" Shinsetsu asked.  
"There will be a question and answer period after the history lesson!" Yoru snapped.  
"Thank you." Naraku said, "Anyway, long ago all humans were demons. Actually there weren't any humans."  
"Then how did humans show up?" Shinsetsu asked.  
"I'm getting there." Naraku snapped. "Over the years as some of the demons became more advanced they didn't need their demonic powers as much. They didn't loose their powers; more like forgot how to use them  
"The some of the demons didn't like this. They formed a group that was against the weaker demons. They also thought that they were unworthy to wear the name of Demon, so they gave them another name, Human. The Demons found the newly named Humans to be weak and useless.  
"The Humans didn't approve of this. Even though they could no longer use their powers they thought that they should still have the Demon name. The Humans had to make weapons to defend against the occasional demon attack. The Demons kept saying that if they didn't spend all that time working on something 'important' they wouldn't have lost so many Humans, because the Humans could have defended themselves with their old powers.  
"That spurred the Human Demon rivalry. Now some Demons still believe that Humans are Demons that can't use their powers because they have forgotten how. That is why I developed the potion to see if it was true."  
There was a long, shocked silence that followed after the history lesson. No one spoke for a very long time.  
Finally Sango noticed Sesshomaru had also gotten younger and so had Naraku. "Wow, so this is what you two looked like as teenagers."  
"Mew!" Kirara said and leaped at Naraku and started playing with his hair.  
Sango's comment brought everyone out of their shocked silence.  
"Sesshomaru, you look about 17 years old!" Namida said.  
"So we have been transformed into kids because...?" Kouga was still confused.  
"Because you and I were born demons so the potion couldn't make us turn into demons. It therefore made us younger. Besides I'm a teen, unlike you, Shorty!" Sesshomaru said he was now only an inch or two taller than Namida, which would make him about 5'8" or 5'9".  
Naraku also looked like a teenager. Eighteen years old at max. He was also getting annoyed with Kirara playing with his hair the same way she would play with a mouse.  
While everyone was focused on Naraku trying to pin or scare Kirara, Miroku walked up behind Akaineko. His hand went out and squeezed her ass. Her eyes went horribly wide.  
"MIROKU! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Shinsetsu shouted at him.  
Miroku let go of Akaineko's ass. "What I do. Being a perverted monk. I grope people." He explained calmly.  
"Chop, chop, chop, chop, Miroku's head is gonna' drop." Namida and Yoru sang in unison.  
Akaineko was also chanting the song along with them only hers was "Chop, chop, chop, chop, Miroku's balls are gonna' drop."  
Sesshomaru and Kouga were holding Naraku back from attacking Miroku. Sesshomaru held Naraku's arms firmly behind his back, while Kouga latched himself to Naraku's leg and wouldn't let go.  
Shinsetsu was slowly stalking towards Miroku, she was obviously mad.  
"I-I don't u-u-understand why you are mad..." Miroku stammered.  
Shinsetsu continued walking at him, her hands clenched into fists. "How dare you!"  
Namida leaned her head closer to Yoru and Akaineko. "She's jealous, can you tell?  
Yoru nodded.  
Akaineko looked at her, "Yep. She'll never admit it though."  
"Please stop, Shinsetsu. I have an idea that I think you will like." Miroku lowered his voice so that no one but Shinsetsu could hear him.  
Shinsetsu stopped, "What?" she said raising an eyebrow.  
"You ask Yoru to bear your child and I'll ask Namida. At the same time." He said seeing that he was out of danger.  
Shinsetsu smiled, Yoru and Namida often said things at the same time so it would be amusing to see a synchronized slap. "That could be fun."  
They were watching Shinsetsu about to beat Miroku to a bloody pulp, (Oh yeah, real pretty picture there.) up until Miroku lowered his voice then they all started making conversation.  
Shinsetsu walked up next to Yoru and Miroku next to Namida. No one thought much of it. They both looked at each other and nodded. Shinsetsu got on one knee as did Miroku. By now they had gotten everyone's attention.  
At the same time they said, "Will you bear my child?"  
Namida was shocked and Yoru was pissed.  
SLAP!!! They both slapped the person in front of them as hard as they could. The only difference was that Namida and Sesshomaru said "Not only no, but HELL NO!" at the same time.  
Soon after that Kaede fed them lunch and the left the hut after that. When the little squirrel started hissing and foaming at the mouth at the same time Kagome detected a shard a large freakish looking walked out of the forest.  
InuYasha lunged forward with Tetsaiga. He was about to attack when Namida shouted at him to come back.  
"What?!" He said walking back to the group.  
"Can I defeat it?" Namida asked.  
Everyone looked at her shocked.  
InuYasha laughed. "Ha! You! Defeat that!"  
She glared at him, "Yes! Me!"  
When he saw that she was serious he stopped laughing, "Fine but don't expect me to save your ass."  
She smiled and walked forward. The demon, now just noticing the group, wasted no time attacking. She dodged the attack and held her hand out. That blue/green glow flew from her claw tips. Everyone was shocked to see that large, powerful looking, demon melt.  
She smiled as she walked towards the group. "How was that, InuYasha?"  
  
"Not bad." InuYasha said with a glare.  
Kagome ran to pick up the shard. She walked back to the group with a shocked look on her face. "InuYasha! The shard is fake! It won't purify!"  
"Is that possible?" InuYasha said.  
The shard unexpectedly started to glow. The glow got brighter and brighter until it blinded everyone. For a moment it felt like they were falling and falling fast. They hit something and blacked out.  
  
Celestial Shimmer: Hi people! Please review, I know some of you think it's good but I need more proof of that so, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!! Have a nice day. REVIEW! Please... *sad puppy-dog eyes* 


	6. Back Again?

Celestial Shimmer: Hello people! How come I haven't gotten any reviews?! I shouldn't even be writing more for you insensitive jerks but I will just because I'm nice. Note that the animals in here are the animals that I have.  
Celestial Shimmer/Disclaimer: *sighs* Here we go again. It's a fan fiction therefore I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones I made up. Yaaaaaaay! I'm free I'm free! *Notices people staring* Umm... Why are you looking at me?! You should be reading the fanfic! *death glare*  
Chapter Six  
  
"Back Again?"  
Sorayu was the first to recover from the fall. They had all woken up and were still trying to clear their vision.  
"Umm...Namida?" Sorayu said looking around.  
"What?" Namida was still trying to get rid of the dots in front of her eyes that were left from the blinding light. "I'm going to miss them when they're gone." She said.  
"Look where we ar..." Sorayu was cut off in mid sentence by a large black dog jumping on her and licking her face.  
"I-Ichiro?" Hearing his name the black dog looked at Namida, his owner.  
Yoru, Shinsetsu, Akaineko, and Suwaru went wide-eyed. They looked around to make sure that they weren't seeing things. Sure enough they were in Namida's backyard. In front of them was a one level red house. Behind them was a three acre field with a two foot high fence. The fence met up with a red barn at the end of a gravel driveway. Across the driveway was a garage made for trailers. In front of the garage was a small basketball court with a beat up hoop. Next to the barn was Ichiro's dog kennel.  
"Where are we, Namida?" Sesshomaru said from underneath InuYasha. "Will you get off me?!" Sesshomaru pushed himself up knocking InuYasha onto the ground.  
"Well I don't think we're in Kansas anymore, Toto." Shinsetsu's sarcastic voice said from under Naraku and Suwaru.  
Naraku and Suwaru got up off her.  
"You aren't going to believe this but..." Namida looked around to make sure that she herself wasn't seeing things. "we're at my house."  
Anyone who didn't have a shocked face had one now.  
Ichiro, happy to have more people to play with, tackled Sesshomaru and started licking his face.  
Everyone but Sesshomaru busted up with laughter, especially InuYasha. Ichiro looked up at InuYasha. He sprang forward and tackled InuYasha, Ichiro didn't understand the dog ears on InuYasha's head and started to bite them.  
"That hurts, dumb ass!" InuYasha cursed.  
Namida stood up, "Come here, Ichi!" Namida called.  
Ichiro looked up at her and bounded over to her. He didn't understand why she suddenly had a dog tail and clamped down hard on it when he reached her.  
"OW! SHIT! You dumb dog!" Namida smacked his muzzle lightly but enough to let him know that biting the tail was a no no. (The no no thing is thanks to my friend whom we now make fun of horribly for saying that by mistake) "Ok. Let's go inside." Namida said and walked over to the two doors. Screen door and regular door.  
All of them stood up and followed.  
"Yes! Civilization!" Shinsetsu shouted.  
All of the Feudal Era people had a puzzled look on their faces.  
"I'm just happy to have the indoor plumbing back!" Sorayu said.  
Kagome, Shinsetsu, Akaineko, Namida, Suwaru, and Yoru nodded in agreement with Sorayu.  
Yoru had a crazed look in her eyes.  
"What's wrong with her?" InuYasha took a step away from her as he asked.  
Namida looked over her shoulder. "She's just happy to have technology back."  
Akaineko walked over to Yoru. "Go ahead, play with the computer."  
"NO! Watch T.V. instead!" Namida shouted at Yoru.  
Yoru leaped over the couch and picked up the remote control. Sorayu ran after her and hit the video 2 button and turned on the P.S.2.  
"What game is in there?" Kagome walked over to Sorayu but spoke to Namida.  
"Who knows." Namida said shrugging.  
The InuYasha game theme song started and Namida blushed as Sesshomaru, InuYasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kouga, Naraku, and Rin looked at her.  
"Are you obsessed?" InuYasha asked.  
"N-no!" Namida said oddly fast.  
"Not with the show, at least." Sorayu said.  
"Yeah, go look in her room there should be at least 40 Sesshomaru pictures in there." Yoru said smirking.  
"Jakin was flaming mad. No one was allowed near 'his' Sesshomaru- sama.  
"No. Not 40. More like two." Namida said defensively.  
"Yeah, two hundred." Yoru laughed.  
Sesshomaru followed Namida's sent and found her room. "Who is this?" He said pointing to the Legolas poster on her door.  
"Someone from a movie." Namida said, walking over and opening the door to let Sesshomaru in. The room shocked her. "I-it's clean?! Mom's been in here again! Damn it!"  
"Well, how many are there, Sesshomaru?" Yoru said trying to prove her point.  
"Two." He replied calmly as he walked out Namida's room.  
Namida was right behind him, she had a smirk on her face.  
"Fine." Yoru said and walked over to plug in the other controller to the P.S.2. "Can I play too?"  
"Sure!" Sorayu said happy to have someone to play with.  
Shinsetsu looked up. "I play winner!" She looked at Akaineko who was at the end of the larger couch staring at the fish. "You want to play too, Akaineko?"  
Akaineko's cat tail twitched. "Huh?" She looked around at them as if she had just woken up.  
"Do you want to play the InuYasha game?" Shinsetsu asked again.  
"No." She turned back to the fish. Her tail twitched again.  
Namida picked up the squirt bottle that she used on her own cats. "Bad kitty!" She said and squirt Akaineko in the face.  
Akaineko jumped and backed away from the fish tank, the fur on her tail was on end.  
Namida smirked at the reaction she got. She set the squirt bottle down, "I'll play after Shinsetsu!"  
They had it set so that each person could use two characters. Yoru played as Kouga and Kikyo. Sorayu played as Kouga and Naraku, the only two she could use. Yoru beat her and Shinsetsu gladly took the controller from Sorayu.  
"My turn!" Shinsetsu said.  
Shinsetsu played as Miroku and Kagome. Yoru stuck with her characters. Yoru won again.  
Namida took the controller from Shinsetsu. "Unlike you two, I know the secret to beating Kouga." She boasted.  
Namida played as Kagome and Kikyo. Yoru also knew how to beat Kouga but she stuck with Kouga and Kikyo hoping that Kikyo could help her. It didn't, Namida beat Yoru.  
Namida stood up. "Anyone else want to play?" She looked around. "Someone from the Feudal Era, maybe?"  
"Yeah, you all should know your attacks better than us." Yoru said with a smirk.  
All of them, but Kagome, sweat dropped. "Umm..."  
Kagome jumped up. "I'll play."  
InuYasha, taking the chance to be better than Sesshomaru, stood up. "I'll play too."  
Sesshomaru raised a delicate eyebrow. "Do you even know how?"  
"Yes." InuYasha lied.  
"Ok. InuYasha vs. Kagome." Namida handed them both controllers.  
InuYasha confidently took the controller. Everyone laughed as he held it upside down. "Alright! So I don't know how to play!"  
Namida explained the rules and Yoru explained how to play. Once they understood they picked their characters. InuYasha's characters were himself and to Kagome's displeasure, Kikyo. Kagome picked herself and Shippo.  
Halfway into the battle Kagome thought of something and voiced it. "Can I make InuYasha sit in the game?"  
At the word 'sit' InuYasha fell flat on his face.  
"That was and accident. Gomennasai." Kagome apologized. (Gomennasai is Japanese for "I'm sorry.")  
Namida walked over to Kagome and whispered in her ear. "Surprisingly you can make him sit. Get next to him and hold O button down and the button that makes you move forward at the same time."  
Kagome followed Namida's instructions and smiled triumphantly when the game InuYasha fell hard on his face. Everyone laughed when that actual InuYasha fell face first into the carpet because of the P.S.2's 'sit' command.  
Once InuYasha and Kagome finished their battle, Kagome won, the demons jumped at hearing a car pull up.  
Namida ran to the window. "My mom's home!"  
"What will she think of them?" Yoru said pointing to the InuYasha gang.  
"Not only them but me! A-and everyone here!" Namida was in a panic.  
"Why you?" Shinsetsu asked.  
Namida gave her the 'are you really THAT stupid?' look and said. "Look at me! My hair is down to my waist, and it's now silver! I have a fluffy white dog tail and not to mention the stripes and eye markings on my face!"  
"Good point." Shinsetsu said.  
SLAM! Everyone jumped at the sound of the car door shutting.  
"You have to hide!" Namida grabbed InuYasha by one ear and Sesshomaru by the hair. She dragged them into her room and shoved them under the bed.  
Shinsetsu had Akaineko by the tail while everyone else had followed by free will. Namida shoved everyone under the bed as well. She quickly ran out and stuffed Jakin in the cat litter box.  
"Here's where the other Sesshomaru pictures are!" Yoru said.  
Sesshomaru sweat dropped. "This is disturbing."  
"Shhh!" Namida said as she covered the bed with a blanket that reached to the floor to make sure that they were hidden.  
The sound of the back door opening made them all hold their breath.  
"Namida?"  
"Coming, mom!" Namida said and kicked the closest person under the bed, "Shhh!" She walked out the door and made sure that she shut the door behind her.  
"Welcome back, Namida!" Her mom said. "Did you have a good time at your dads? What did you do to your hair and face? And what's with the tail?"  
"I'll explain later. Mom, can I have some friends spend the night?" Namida asked as she avoided the subject of her tail and hair.  
"I don't care." Her mom said as she walked down the hallway to her room. "Namida, please clean out the kitty litter."  
InuYasha walked out of her room, "Did you have to shove us all under the bed?"  
Hearing the male voice, Namida's mom shouted in a warning voice. "Namida!"  
"Don't worry, mom! Their gay!" Namida shouted.  
"We're WHAT?!" Naraku, Sesshomaru, InuYasha, Kouga, Yasai, Miroku, said at the same time.  
"It's just parental insurance." Akaineko said quietly.  
Namida's mom walked out. "Hello, Yoru, Akaineko, Shinsetsu, Suwaru, and Sorayu. How about introducing me to your friends?"  
"Sure." Namida said. "This is Naraku," She pointed to each one as she said their names. "Miroku, Kouga, Shippo, Kagome, Sango, Sango's pet cat Kirara, Yasai, Sesshomaru, Rin, and InuYasha."  
"InuYasha, isn't that the T.V. show that you are all obsessed with? How did they get here?" Her mom asked.  
"Long story, mom." Namida said.  
"Nice to meat you all. How about I order pizza?" Namida's mom said as three cats gathered around her feet for treats.  
Kirara joined the group of cats. One was fat and grey, another was thin with blond and white long hair, and the smallest was just about ten months old he was black and white with short hair.  
"Let me introduce my cats." Namida bent down and picked up the smallest one. "This is Dart. He is the youngest and is easily frightened." She set him down and picked up the white and blond one. "This is Tae. (Taya) She is the princess and middle aged one. She is the older, half sister of Dart. Her brother MoonShadow died." She set Tae down and knelt next to the fat one. "This is Sam."  
Sorayu went pale white. "Evil cat!"  
"She doesn't like many people and lashes out at the ones that she doesn't like. So be careful around her." Namida finished.  
"Pizza toppings?" Namida's mom said.  
"Pepperoni!" Namida and Suwaru said at the same time.  
"Cheese." Yoru said.  
"Canadian bacon and pineapple!" Sorayu and Shinsetsu said at the same time.  
"Any of those work for me." Akaineko said.  
"Real food, real food, real food, real food, real food, real food." Kagome repeated.  
"What do you mean about Sam not liking most people?" Everyone looked at Naraku in amazement. "She seems to like me."  
InuYasha walked towards Sam. "Let's see if she likes me."  
Sam's ears flattened when she saw InuYasha. Her fur stood on end and her eyes flared with anger. Her clawed paw lashed out at InuYasha leaving four deep cuts that started bleeding immediately.  
InuYasha withdrew his hand. "Shi-"Namida slapped her hand over InuYasha's mouth to keep him from saying 'shit.'  
InuYasha mumbled different profanities but no one understood them thanks to Namida's hand.  
"Come with me to the bathroom. I'll help you clean your cut." Namida said in a warning voice.  
InuYasha struggled to get loose from her hand so he could cuss but she held him firmly as she halfway dragged him to the bathroom. Once inside the bathroom with the door closed she released him.  
"What the hell was that for, bitch?" InuYasha snapped the second he was free.  
Namida ignored him and pulled open the bottom drawer and took out a bandage and a bottle of peroxide.  
"I'm talking to you, bitch!" InuYasha was mad that Namida was ignoring him.  
Namida glared at him out of the corner of her eye. She stood up and walked to the closet and took out some cotton balls. "My mother is overprotective. Watch what you say around her." She said in a very dry voice.  
InuYasha was silent. He eyed the peroxide as she opened the bottle and put some on a cotton ball.  
She walked towards him. "This might sting a little, but that depends on how dirty the cut is." She said and grabbed his hand before he could withdraw it.  
InuYasha stared in amazement as the cut bubbled and foamed. "You can make your blood bubble?"  
Namida looked up at him then looked back at the cut. "It's just the peroxide cleaning the cut."  
"Can I eat it?" He asked curiously.  
"NO!" She answered quickly.  
Yoru opened the door. "Hurry up." She walked in and shut the door behind her.  
"Almost done." Namida said as she tossed the blood covered cotton ball in the garbage.  
Yoru picked up the bandage that Namida picked out. "You're going to need a bigger bandage."  
"I know." Namida said walking to the door. "I'm going to ask my mom if we have any bigger ones." She opened the door. "Don't let him eat any of that peroxide!" Namida walked out the door.  
An awkward silence came over InuYasha and Yoru after Namida left. Nether broke the silence.  
A strange feeling came over InuYasha , he found himself thinking that Yoru was pretty. Without thinking he moved forward and kissed her.  
"Aww, how cute." Namida was leaning on the doorframe and obviously saw the entire thing.  
InuYasha jumped back but remained quiet. *Gods, don't let Sesshomaru find out.*  
"InuYasha!" Sesshomaru stood in the doorway behind Namida and also saw the entire thing.  
"Wow, Yoru. I would have never expected that from you." Akaineko also stood in the doorway; she apparently saw the entire thing as well.  
Yoru was shocked, yet pleased at the same time. She kept her head down as she walked out the door. *I'm never going to hear the end of it now.*  
  
Celestial Shimmer: I'm sorry for all you Inu/Kag fans. I know that my friend likes the fact that her character go too kiss InuYasha though. I will create more people for Kagome and Sango though. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! 


	7. Prayer Beads for Fluffy

Disclaimer/Celestial Shimmer: You all know this by now. So do I really need to say it? *Evil squirrels jump out of the brush, foaming at the mouth.* I'll take that as a yes. Damn! I hate disclaimers! *Sighs* Oh well! *Clears throat* I do not own InuYasha (sadly). How many times do I have to do this?! *Walks away mumbling profanities and kicks the nearest thing.* Damn squirrels.  
  
Chapter Seven  
"Prayer Beads for Fluffy"  
  
Every one was up all night thanks to many different things. InuYasha and Sesshomaru were hell-bent (Thanks to my friend for giving me the idea on the descriptive "hell-bent" phrase) on beating each other at the InuYasha P.S. game. Namida finally got fed up with it and walked behind the T.V.  
"Die you jerk!" InuYasha said pushing random buttons on the controller. "Hey! What the hell happened?" He looked around with blood-shot eyes.  
Namida leaned against the wooden T.V. frame swinging the plug in a circle. She stood up strait and gave them a death glare that seemed to be made of daggers. (Thanks to another friend for that phrase too!)  
Sesshomaru dropped the controller like it was on fire. "We're done." He said.  
"Good!" Namida snapped, she sounded a little mad yet triumphant at the same time.  
"Truth or dare! Truth or dare!" Sorayu chanted.  
"Why?!" Namida snapped, she was obviously tired and pissed off.  
"Because I feel like it!" Sorayu said sticking her tongue out at Namida.  
"What is truth or dare?" Shippo asked.  
Sorayu smiled, evilly. "I'll show you!" She said and looked around for the victim of truth or dare. She spotted Yoru who looked deep in thought, and grinned. "Yoru, truth or dare?"  
Yoru didn't hear her at first; her mind was still on the kiss that InuYasha had given her.  
"Earth to Yoru!" Sorayu said.  
Yoru looked up, "Huh?"  
"Truth or dare?" Sorayu said a little annoyed.  
Usually Yoru didn't play this game and hadn't paid enough attention to know what was going on. "Truth." She slapped her hands over her mouth. She should have paid more attention.  
Sorayu smiled wickedly. "Whatcha' thinkin' about?"  
"None of your business!" Yoru snapped. She didn't want them all to know, it was bad enough that Namida, Akaineko, and Sesshomaru knew.  
"It's a truth. You have to tell!" Sorayu said seeing that she hit a soft spot.  
InuYasha, Akaineko, Namida, and Sesshomaru figured out what she was thinking about, and it showed on their faces.  
InuYasha walked out the door. "I need some fresh air." He claimed.  
Kagome had to use the bathroom and Namida said she would show her where it was.  
"Tell us!" Sorayu said.  
"I'll say it if you don't!" Akaineko threatened.  
"I-I was just thinking about..." Yoru started.  
"About taking the InuYasha group to Hot Topic." Namida stood in the doorway.  
Sorayu glared at her. "How do you know what she is thinkin'?!"  
Namida smiled. "I'm psychic."  
"Sorayu you know how those two always know what each other are thinking. They have that little telepathic connection." Shinsetsu said. It was true. They did say things at the same time and read each others mind a lot.  
While everyone was looking at Namida, Yoru mouthed "Thank you, Namida."  
Namida nodded to Yoru. "Let's all go to bed now. We can get up and go to Hot Topic in the morning."  
"Fine with me." Sesshomaru had started to nod off.  
"In case you haven't noticed, Namida, there are seventeen people here! Where are we going to sleep?" Suwaru asked.  
"You can figure out where you all sleep. I'll be sleeping in my room if anyone needs me. Night." Namida said.  
Sesshomaru transformed into a smaller version of his demon dog form, and trotted after Namida.  
"We don't want to here anything from you two!" Shinsetsu joked.  
"Same to you!" Namida said. "End of the bed, Fluffy!" She said to Sesshomaru.  
InuYasha walked back inside and leaned against the wall.  
Namida walked back out and beckoned for Yoru and Akaineko to follow her to the bathroom. "We're going to get extra blankets for everyone." She said.  
They walked back out with enough blankets for everyone.  
Namida dropped her pile on the floor. "Here." She turned and walked back towards her room. "I said 'end of the bed!' Not the middle! I need room to sleep too you know! Now close you eyes so I can put my pajamas on!"  
A small dog whimper came from the room. Sesshomaru walked out and the door slammed behind him.  
"What did the pup do to get himself kicked out already?" InuYasha joked.  
Sesshomaru growled at him. He turned back to the closed door and barked.  
"So?" Namida said from her room.  
"She can understand him?" Sango said.  
"I can." InuYasha and Yoru said at the same time.  
"What did he say?" Yasai asked.  
"'Let me back in. It's warm in there!'" InuYasha translated.  
Sesshomaru started to whine and later howl.  
Namida opened the door and glared at him. "Go away!" She said and slammed the door again.  
Naraku was laughing horribly by now. "Haha....tia yukai got locked out of her room!" He said between laughs.  
Sesshomaru smirked and trotted over to Naraku. He let out a small growl and then sat on his face.  
Sam, the fat cat that Naraku befriended, walked over to Sesshomaru. She rubbed up against his leg acting all nice, she even purred. Sesshomaru cocked his head to one side. Sam's eyes suddenly flashed with anger and her ears flattened. A clawed paw of hers lashed out and slashed Sesshomaru's face.  
Sesshomaru transformed back to his usual (hot) form, "Shit!" He said somewhat quietly.  
Namida ran out from her room, "Who said it?"  
They all pointed to Sesshomaru.  
"He did it!" InuYasha said, glad that his brother was going to get smacked one good.  
"Thank you, InuYasha. Remind me later to do horrible things to you with a CHEESE GRATER!" Sesshomaru snapped.  
"Why did he say it anyway?" Namida asked a little calmer.  
"You have a nice ass, Sesshomaru-kun." Naraku said stroking Sesshomaru's leg. (He's pretending to be gay! Much like my friend does.)  
Sesshomaru stood up as fast as possible and scrambled behind Namida, who was even more pissed off now.  
Namida looked at the claw marks that look like InuYasha could have made them. "What did you do to make my cat mad?"  
"I was...umm... hurting Naraku." He said with a kind of guilty look on his face.  
She sighed, "I've never seen Sam defend anyone like that. Come with me, I know where those cat's feet have been and believe me you are going to want those cuts cleaned." She grabbed Sesshomaru by the hair and dragged him to the bathroom. "Stupid dog." She muttered.  
Akaineko, Yoru, and InuYasha looked at each other and the shot off after them.  
"Ok explain to me again why you are putting painful stuff on my already painful cut?" Sesshomaru was actually holding still so Namida could clean the cut.  
"It doesn't hurt that bad." She said.  
"Have you ever had a scratch on your face that you had to clean with that stuff?!" He snapped.  
"Yes." She pointed to an almost invisible red scar on the left side of her face. It had to be at least an inch long.  
Sesshomaru held still and held his breath as Namida dabbed the cut. "It really doesn't hurt." He said a little amazed.  
"Oh no." Namida said as she followed where the cut went.  
"What?" Sesshomaru didn't like the tone in her voice.  
"The cut goes over your eye." She said. "That might hurt."  
He jumped back and looked at his reflection in the mirror. "Ok we're done." He tried to walk out the door.  
"No!" Namida jumped in front of the door.  
Akaineko and InuYasha had been watching the whole time.  
"It would be easier if he had prayer beads." InuYasha said.  
A light bulb came on in Yoru's head. She walked quickly to the room across the hall and dug through the drawers. She pulled out some prayer beads that Namida's family had bought a while ago. She walked back to the other room and tossed the prayer beads in the air. "Namida catch!"  
Namida saw the prayer beads and grabbed them. She jumped on Sesshomaru and put the prayer beads around his neck. "Now if you don't be good, I'll make you fall on your face." She threatened.  
He didn't want more pain on his face, but plummeting face first into the ground might hurt more than a little peroxide. "Fine, but be careful." He said.  
"Good dog." She said and dabbed the rest of the cut except for the one over his eye.  
Yoru, Akaineko, and InuYasha were all huddled around Namida and were watching intently.  
"Ok. Now the hard part. The eye." Namida said.  
Sesshomaru shuddered but didn't move.  
Namida slowly set the cotton ball on the cut and Sesshomaru shot back with lightning speed.  
"What the hell?!" He snapped.  
"I'm almost done. Just hold still a little longer!" She begged.  
"Hell no!" Sesshomaru lunged out the open door.  
Yoru and Akaineko grabbed his legs while InuYasha got the armor off. Sesshomaru squirmed out from their hold and ran down the hallway.  
"Damn. Now he will go outside and hide in a tree." Namida said.  
They all walked out into the room where the others were to ask for help and found that they had all fallen asleep.  
  
"Oh well. We can get him." Namida said.  
The four walked out side to find Sesshomaru in a tree. Namida walked under the branch that he was in and looked up. For one thing he was easy to find because he is hiding in an almost dead tree and he is wearing white! Plus it was dark out and, need I say it? White!  
"Get down here!" Namida shouted to him.  
"I have chased the cat up that tree before. Don't make me come get you!" Yoru threatened.  
"I could just hack the tree down." InuYasha said putting his hand on the tetsaiga hilt.  
"He can't possibly stay in that tree all night. We can just sit at the base of it until he comes down. We can talk and annoy him." Akaineko said.  
"Fine." Namida said. She looked up at Sesshomaru. "You get to listen to girl gossip, Fluffy."  
The girls sat down at the base of the tree and InuYasha leaned on the other side.  
"Do you remember that time that Shinsetsu streaked?" Akaineko said about an hour, well at least it felt like it, later.  
"I draw the line at listening to that. I'm going inside. Night." InuYasha said.  
"How far are you from finishing the Iditarod project we have in school?" Namida asked Yoru. Akaineko was in a different class and didn't have the assignment.  
"Almost." Yoru said. "Hey, try husky commands on him. Gee or Hah. You know for sole calming spells."  
Namida shrugged, "It's worth a shot." She stood up and walked under the branch he was in. "Hmm...How about....Gee!"  
The prayer beads around Sesshomaru's neck glowed and he fell face first on Namida.  
  
Celestial Shimmer: If you don't review I will....I will....umm.....Ok more reviews or no more chapters! I mean that! 


	8. Hot Topic and the Return of InuTaisho

Disclaimer/Celestial Shimmer: Ok ok I know I haven't updated in a while, but the thing is I got a new puppy and well I just haven't had the time! And I also forgot to. So sue me!! Fans come out with lawyers Hey now! It's just an expression!! Ok. Now I don't own any of the InuYasha characters and blah blah blah blah! You all know this!!!  
  
Chapter Eight  
"Hot Topic and The Return of InuTaisho"  
  
Akaineko and Yoru ran to see if Sesshomaru and Namida were alright. They helped Sesshomaru up and he brushed himself off with as much dignity as he could muster. Akaineko and Yoru helped Namida up.  
"You ok?" Akaineko said choking back laughter.  
"You aren't hurt are you?" Sesshomaru said with more than just a hint of concern in his voice.  
Namida rubbed her head, "I'm fine, but man am I happy that they took the armor off of you!"  
"So you are both ok?" Akaineko asked.  
"Yes." Sesshomaru and Namida said at the same time. "Why?"  
"Good." Akaineko and Yoru both burst into a laughing fit.  
Namida sighed, "Well that's to be expected of them."  
Shinsetsu, Suwaru, Sorayu, InuYasha, Kagome, Sango, Naraku, Miroku, Shippo, and Rin (god! I hope I didn't forget anyone!) had woken up thanks to their laughter and the loud thud of Sesshomaru landing on Namida.  
"What the hell happened out here?!" Shinsetsu snapped.  
"We...um...found Sessho's version of 'sit'." Akaineko said, giving Sesshomaru her own pet name.  
"Sessho?" Sesshomaru tasted his new nickname.  
"He landed on me." Namida said rubbing her head.  
"His sole calming spell, huh?" Shinsetsu said. "Well out with it! What is it?"  
"Gee. It's a husky command." Akaineko said.  
"Ok, I've been through enough tonight! I'm only going to say this once! Let's all go to bed before I have to hurt you all!!!" Namida half commanded and half pleaded.  
They agreed that indeed she had been through enough that night and that if she got any more mad she might actually hurt them. They followed Namida inside and were shocked to find Sam holding Jakin's head in the fish tank. The other cats, Kirara, Dart, and Tae seemed to be cheering her on.  
Namida was about to help Jakin by clapping her hands together and scaring away all of the cats but Sesshomaru sensed what she was about to do and lied a hand on her shoulder. She looked at him and seemed to understand that it was amusing for him as well as for the cats.  
The shock soon ended and everyone laughed at the fact that Jakin got outsmarted by a cat! (Well it's not too surprising!) The cats became aware that all of the 'humans' were standing in the doorway and that she had been caught far and square. All four of them scampered off. They all set up their beds and Namida walked into her room.  
  
The next morning they were all dressed by 11:30. Namida's mom had left for work and they had planed to go to Hot Topic. They stood around the dining room table planning on what to do.  
"How we going to get there? Namida's mom took the only good car." Yoru pointed out.  
"Maybe Fluffy could..." Namida started.  
They all understood what she was implying and looked at Sesshomaru.  
"Maybe I could what?" He asked.  
"Maybe you could carry us on your back in your do form? Please?" Namida widened her blue eyes made her bottom lip quiver and even managed some tears.  
"How could you resist a face like that?" Sango asked.  
"Yeah, Sesshomaru, how could you possibly say no?" Kagome said.  
"Please?" Namida even started to wag her tail.  
"Oh fine!" Sesshomaru said.  
Namida snapped back to normal. "Great! Thank you, Fluffy!" She jumped up and hugged him.  
"Get off!" He snapped at her.  
They walked outside and Sesshomaru transformed into his dog form. Sesshomaru crouched down so that they could get on without much difficulty. He also picked the order that they sat in. He growled when he didn't want someone on just yet. Namida was first/just behind his head, Yoru was behind her, Akaineko after her, Shinsetsu was next, Miroku, Kouga, Naraku, and InuYasha was last. Kagome, Sango, Suwaru, and Sorayu rode on Kirara. Shippo and Rin stayed with Jakin at the house.  
The trip was fast and bumpy but the got there. Once inside the mall the girls happily dragged the reluctant boys to Hot Topic.  
The second they got there they split apart and picked out stuff that they thought looked cool for the girls and boys.  
Namida handed Sesshomaru a pair of black jeans, a black shirt that would be nice and tight, a black dog collar with spikes on it, and finally strapped boots. Then she shoved him into the changing room and stood outside the door so he couldn't get out without her seeing him.  
Yoru handed InuYasha a dog collar with a loop for a leash, black jeans, a black shirt, and spiked biker boots. She shoved him into the changing room next to Sesshomaru's and stood outside the door as well.  
They gave them so much stuff that it was only the girls outside with the bags of stuff that they bought. Suwaru had taken Kouga and Sorayu to the toy shop with Yasai. So she never went into the store.  
InuYasha was the first to come out he had the black jeans on that were tight on him, a black shirt that read "I Hate You So Bad" and the spiked biker boots that Yoru gave him, he also had the dog collar with the loop for the leash. Kagome and Yoru split the cost and bought more pants and two more shirts for him.  
Sesshomaru walked out in the tight pants that Namida gave him earlier, a shirt that said "But You Have Heard Of Me" he had the black boots with the straps that Namida had also given him earlier, and the spiked dog collar around his neck. Namida paid for his clothes and waited outside with everyone else.  
Naraku had tight leather pants, a shirt with the words "Don't Make Me Get My Flying Monkeys!" on it a chain hug off of the left side of his pants, and black biker boots. Akaineko paid for his and they all waited for Miroku.  
Miroku walked out in black jeans, a black shirt that said "Since Your Gross Shouldn't You Be Smart?" he had black biker boots as well and gloves on both hands with the prayer beads on the right one. Shinsetsu and Sango paid for his clothes and they left.  
They met up with Yasai, Suwaru, Sorayu, and Kouga at the food court. They were already eating.  
"Who's hungry?" Namida asked.  
  
Feudal Era Kagura walked inside of Naraku's fortress, holding a large book to her chest. The cover of the book was "How To Exercise A Clay Pot" for Kagura had done just that! She sent Kikyo where she belonged, to hell!  
But what Kagura didn't know was that Kikyo's life force was still out there and it needed a body. It didn't matter if it was male or female it just needed a body without a life force. Well it did find one. And out of all the bodies in Feudal Japan it just happened to find InuYasha and Sesshomaru's father's body, InuTaisho.  
InuTaisho found the fake shard that someone created, the same one that had transported everyone from the past to the future. And pretty soon he himself was hovering above the table that Sesshomaru and Namida sat at.  
He landed right on the table and sent their food flying.  
Namida was just about to put her fork into her food when it went flying. "Darn. I liked that stuff."  
"D-dad?!" Sesshomaru stuttered.  
"I vote we go home! People are staring at us." Akaineko said waving her hand and smiling at the nearby people.  
Once they got to the house Namida went inside to feed the animals.  
"H-how did you get here?" InuYasha asked.  
"Don't know. But it's good to see you! How 'bout a hug for your old man?!" InuTaisho grabbed InuYasha and gave him a nooggie. "So you got a girlfriend, InuYasha?"  
InuYasha glanced at Yoru and tried to struggle to get out of his father's grasp.  
"A wolf? InuYasha you could have done better. Oh well, at least she's pretty." InuTaisho turned to Sesshomaru and let go of InuYasha and ignored the glare Yoru gave him. "How 'bout you? You got a girl?"  
Right at that moment, almost on cue, Namida walked outside with a bowl of dog food in her hand and walked to Ichiro's kennel to dump the dog food in his bowl.  
InuTaisho let out a low whistle and nudged Sesshomaru, "Good catch."  
"Umm...thanks, dad." Sesshomaru said.  
Namida heard the two of them and raised an eyebrow. "You know we have school tomorrow." She said to everyone.  
"School?" InuTaisho questioned.  
"It's a futuristic torture place that parent's make their children go to." Shinsetsu said and all the people from the Feudal Era gulped.  
"The point is what do we do with them?" Yoru said meaning everyone from the Feudal Era.  
"Not only that! We have tails!" Namida said.  
"So?" Akaineko smirked, she like the thought of being superior to all the kids at school and she knew Namida did too.  
Namida sighed. "I don't care about any weird looks we get. I mean hey we are now superior to all of the kids at school! But people will be pulling them."  
"You have claws!" Sango said.  
"Yeah, girl! Use 'em!" Shinsetsu said.  
"Fine." Namida looked at InuTaisho. "Where should he sleep?"  
InuTaisho looked hurt, "I can't sleep in the house with my future daughter-in-law?" He smirked. "Is there a reason you don't want me inside?"  
They all understood what he ment and looked at Namida and Sesshomaru. They both were turning a deep red, but Namida rolled her eyes and walked inside.  
Sesshomaru followed her and said to InuTaisho on the way. "I don't remember you being this immature."  
Akaineko had been hanging around InuTaisho for a while and couldn't stand it. She leapt at him.  
"Um...dad...I would step aside right about now!" InuYasha grabbed InuTaisho and pulled him out of Akaineko's path.  
She landed on the ground but recovered quickly and started to pet InuTaisho's hair.  
  
Celestial Shimmer: Ok what do you think of this chapter? And I'm also going to say this, what is your favorite character (of my made up ones)? Review and tell me! Oh, and to let you all know I am going to have my friends write journals from their character's point of view. 


End file.
